Broken Piece Of Life
by justdancingsam
Summary: While rehearsing for her "Bad Day" performance. Ash strums her guitar hardly to the point it breaks. She later buys a new one. Rated T for Language


**YO YO YO! I just got permission from Dr. DT to reuse his work for my next fanfic! Stay tuned for that one! Enjoy this one! ;)**

Buster just announced the next show, things went well. Everyone had received a decent song they can at least perform or dance to. Samuel even did "Hall Of Fame" by The Script ft. will.

Ash was NOT happy with her song choice however. Buster assigned her the song, "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter. She thought the song was just fine, but there was one problem... _the genre was pop!_ "Excuse me? I believe I will NOT be singing another "pop" song!" Ash protested. The koala got a tiny bit frightened. For he knew Ash had a temper, but never saw Ash this mad over "Bad Day". "Well, based on your day last week, this song might help forget it all" Buster said, trying to get Ash to agree. She briskly nodded. And realized something. _She could make a rock remix out of this song_. "You're right" Ash said nervously, but couldn't get over the fact Ash was still disappointed with the koala. Buster successfully got her to relent.

Samuel was thinking up a routine for it when Ash silently walked back to her rehearsal space. And Ash thought of strumming her guitar. But she started to edit her song she was assigned. Adding in guitar strums, even, drum parts. _"I should learn to play the drums properly"_ Ash thought. And went to do so. She practiced her parts for her song, Ash even practiced her drum parts. And perfected it at the last try. But it still never stopped there... she also wanted to learn the next thing... _PIANO!_ That's right, Ash wanted to play piano. Not only guitar and drums, but piano, even though Ash despised this instrument. She learned for about 2 hours before sleeping. Pretty sure one day she could get a band. Maybe even a world tour! _"Well, if this continues, I could be rich and move out of this apartment"_ Ash thought happily.

Overnight she dreamed of her rock band, and how they were successful. Ash kept a smile, without her mouth open.

* * *

 _The next day_

Ash was excited to perform her new version of "Bad Day" with drums, piano & guitar. She started performing the second after the made sure everything was working. _"Where was the moment we needed the most?"_ Ash started. Ash was doing so well. Not a single missed note came from her. She was _really_ ready for her performance next Thursday, she was on fire (If you know what I'm talking about). _"You had a bad day!"_ Ash sang, in her very best. Loud  & Proud!

That was until the near end. She was strumming her final verse as hard as she possibly could on her guitar (It didn't hurt her fingers to her surprise). All went well until she heard a gigantic _SNAP_ within her guitar. She had her eyes closed whilst strumming, so she didn't know until the song ended.

When Ash opened her eyes after her guitar part, she gasped at the sight of the fact that, _her guitar broke in half!_

Her guitar

Her treasured guitar

Her guitar that she got for her 13th birthday, the month after she loved rock

The one she learned her very first song on!

Her senses came to realization into the fact that harsh reality hit her.

Heavy breathing, heart rate going fast, almost panicking.

Without any damn warning, Ash let out a blood-curdling scream

* * *

Only person to hear, was Samuel, who was coming back from the restroom.

He opened the door quickly, once again releasing the stopper! Samuel heard it, and fixed it.

"Ash... What's wrong? You okay? I heard you screaming" Samuel said

There was no reply from her, Ash was just... scared to admit it. He tried again

"...Ash?" Samuel said

"M-M-M-M-M-My guitar." Ash said, almost whispering, she was panicking

"My guitar, SNAPPED IN **HALF!** " Ash then said. She clearly was in total shock to see it.

"Damn! It was **that** bad?" Samuel asked

He looked at the snapped guitar. He just yelped

"Ash, this? This was your guitar you had for almost 5 years! What the hell happened?" Samuel asked

"I was strumming hardly, and it snapped it half." Ash said.

"Well? How about I take you to get a new one?" Samuel asked

Ash ran out, sad over the fact the guitar snapped (Oh come on, be honest, why would you?), ran home.

Samuel drove to her apartment, and waited until the next morning to even talk to her. More so to this... _Samuel slept with Ash, without her even knowing!_

* * *

The next day, when the two woke up, Ash yelped to the fact Samuel was with her. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked

"Didn't mean to scare you! Just thought I'd stay the night." Samuel said, Ash let anyone stay the night with her if she wanted, that was except for Lance & Becky!

"Ash, I wanted to ask you, about yesterday" Samuel said

"I really don't want to talk about it, sorry Samuel" Ash said

"Ash, I just wanted to, uh, maybe get you a new guitar." Samuel said

"Where to?" Ash asked

"Uh... Maybe the nearby mall?" Samuel asked

"Ok" Ash said.

* * *

The two arrived at the Yamaha instrument store.

Looking at the guitars, electric ones at that. Ash found something similar

Her guitar.

The guitar her parents got her for her 13th birthday.

Ash became surprised. Samuel pulled out his wallet, _he had enough money_

So the guitar was bought, and she got a new case as well. Ash decided to update it.

Even more so, she added a picture of herself on it.

* * *

On Monday, back at rehearsal, they all admired it, even Samuel.

Days later, her "Bad Day" performance became a success.

Buster then planned his next performance 2 months later for the 4th Of July season.

And that's... The end!

Stay tuned for my next one! It'll be my biggest one yet!

Have a great day!


End file.
